


Like a Beautiful Dance-Whore

by Xavantina



Series: Barisi ficlets [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavantina/pseuds/Xavantina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny likes to go dancing. Barba likes to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Beautiful Dance-Whore

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Franz Ferdinand's "Michael"

Sonny likes to go dancing.

Rafael never understood the appeal of this particular activity, but watching Sonny, he is starting to get it.

Sonny brings him to watch, of course. They go to dingy clubs, the sort of places people only go to to hook up with strangers. Rafael will sit at the bar, quietly sipping his drink, and just watch.

The first time his expectations were low. Sonny is all long, lanky limbs, narrow shoulders and sharp angles. Rafael expected him to dance like he normally moves; awkwardly, arms flailing, that sort of thing.

But Sonny is a really, really good dancer. Good enough that he draws instant attention on the floor. He moves easily, fluidly with the rhythm of every song, throwing his long, skinny arms around people’s bodies, grinding his ass against the crotches of those men who come up behind him. He always ends up flanked by attractive people, people who end up almost fucking him with clothes on right there in front of everybody.

In front of Rafael.

It’s all for him, he knows that. It’s all teasing.

Sonny is sweaty by now and it makes his hair curl and fall down into his eyes. That’s always when Rafael can’t stand it anymore. He gets up and walks through the crowd, grabbing Sonny’s by the scruff of his neck. His body language leaves no place for argument and the people who had been dancing with Sonny immediately withdraw, disappointed.

Rafael drags him to the restroom. Sonny doesn’t resist, not even in the slightest.

All the stalls are empty. Not that Rafael would have cared if they weren’t. He pushes Sonny into the middle one and turns to lock it. He braces his hands on the stall walls and leans his back against the door. “On your knees.”

Sonny knees buckle and he elegantly sinks to the dirty floor. His hands are on Rafael’s belt in an instant, opening it with nimble fingers. Seconds later he pulls down Rafael’s slacks and underwear, leaving them around his ankles.

Rafael is already hard; he has been for what feels like hours. He grabs a hold of a handful of Sonny’s sweaty hair. Sonny doesn’t wait for any further instructions, he simply wraps his long fingers around Rafael’s length and sucks the head into his mouth. His eyes are closed, his attention focused solely on what he is doing. He moves his hand and sinks down further, only stopping with the tip of Rafael’s cock hits the back of his throat. He moans deeply, the vibrations sending a pleasurable tingle running up Rafael’s spine. He knows he won’t last long, not while his eyes are glued to Sonny’s plump lips and the way they stretch around Rafael’s cock when he bobs his head back and forth. Rafael’s thrusts into Sonny’s mouth without warning and Sonny gags slightly, but he doesn’t pull away. Rafael does it again. A tickle of saliva escapes from Sonny’s mouth and lazily rolls down his chin.

Rafael comes within a minute, tightening his grip on Sonny’s hair and holding his head in place while Rafael roughly thrusts into his mouth. Only when he is done does he let go and Sonny draws back, gasping for breath. His lips are pink and swollen. Rafael grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him to his feet, kissing him hard, licking the lingering traces of his own fluids from Sonny’s tongue. Sonny moans pathetically, his hands clutching at Rafael’s shoulders.

Rafael breaks away and leans down to do up his slacks again. Sonny remains standing in front of him, shivering with barely suppressed energy.

“Do you really think you deserve to get off, you fucking cock-tease?”

Sonny’s expression grows desperate. “Please, Rafael, I need you.”

Rafael takes pity on him, slamming the taller man against the side of the stall and grabbing his cock through his pants. “Like this, hmm?” he asks, rubbing it firmly. “You looked like you were ready to come in your pants out there. Can you do it in here?”

Sonny’s eyes roll back in his head and his hips arch forward. “Yes. Yes, I can... don’t stop.”

He is so amazingly responsive. Rafael doesn’t remember the last time he had sex with a man who could get off simply by being stroked through his pants. But Sonny has no problems with that, and only a few second later he proves it, keening loudly and then going still, a wet patch spreading on the front of his slacks.

“You fucking slut,” Rafael mutters into his neck before licking off a droplet of sweat that comes rolling down from Sonny’s hairline.

“I’m yours,” Sonny breathes, obviously still completely out of it. “Only yours.”

“Good,” Rafael growls. “We’re going home now.”

Sonny nods quietly and follows Rafael out of the restroom and through the crowd like an obedient puppy.

Rafael sort of likes it when Sonny wants to go dancing.


End file.
